User blog:NaesTCK/Legacy of The Beast Tips
Tips for newcomers of the game that should help you out and stop you making the mistakes I did. '10. Save your Eddies' Don't sacrifice your Eddies unless it's a duplicate Eddie (one exception being Trooper Eddie of how easy he is to obtain) Gauntlet will need you to carry along as many Eddies in as many classes as possible, it's handy to keep and evolve your earlier Eddies for an extra shot at the Gauntlet. '9. Save "Noteable" Characters' If a character has a Fury ability, DO NOT GET RID OF THEM, other noteable characters include unique enemies (one being The Prisoner). Once again, Gauntlet mode will require alies of multiple classes, PvP will also require one extra ally. 8. Multi Target and Stun Effects There are several effects that can remove an enemy's turn, these effects being, Stun, Freeze, Sleep (if inflicted last), Blind (potenially). Some characters can attack all enemies at once, it's a good idea to give these multi hit characters a talisman that'll inflict a stun ability. When this is done correctly, your team will be able to Stun Lock your enemies to victory. '7. Pay Attention To Passive Abilities' All characters who don't have a Fury ability have a Passive ability, these abilities can make or break your team. The Prisoner for example has the "Passive Disable" ability which will disable your enemy's passive ability for a few turns. (This is basically mandatory to get through Night City on Madness). The Witch Doctor's passive allows him to deal more damage based on how many negative effects the enemy has, it's good to pair him up with Negative Effect Casters and have The Witch Doctor attack last. '6. Shards' Do NOT transfer soul shards unless they include "No Longer Obtainable" More chances for Eddies or allys, whether you need them for your team or a sacrifice. 5. Gold It may be tempting to buy Skill Shards or a Legendary Soul with the 2mill gold you just saved up to, but it's better if you don't, gold is needed to open souls and craft souls with fragments, level up characters, level up talismans and of course, Evolve things. If you spend all of your gold on something, chances are, you'll be needing it soon due to any event that is just around the corner. '4. Ultimate Sacrifice' ' ' The best thing you can possibly sacrifice is 10 five star Eddies, the easist to obtain (as of 18/10/19) is Trooper Eddie. You can buy Trooper Eddie with 300 Frontier Coins, Frontier Coins can be earned in events it can also be obtained with Trooper badges, Iron Coins and Ironite. I saved up Ironite for a few months to obtain 10 Trooper Eddies, getting 100 Ironite wasn't a problem but waiting for the weekly limit of purchasing the Frontier Coins took up that time. Once you get 10 Trooper Eddies, you can sacrifice them all for a Max Sacrifice. I only figured this out recently. '3. Night City' This stage is already hard on it's own but the Hard and Madness difficulties make it nearly impossible, until you get the right characters, talismans and order of attacks. I cannot speak for everyone but I can tell you how I went through it and who I had. Number of The Beast Eddie Reincarnation of Benjaman Breeg Eddie The Prisoner Raven Witch The Prisoner disables passives, which helps with the reviving enemies The Raven Witch's basic attack did a lot to damage them, as did NotB Eddie's "Posses" Skill. Some enemies start off with an invunability effect, NotB Eddie can remove that with his "The Ritual" ability which will also grant Eddie an extra turn. The Raven Witch can revive allies with her Fury RoBB Eddie can revive allies with "Reincarnation" and his Fury '2. Character Slots' Until recently I wasn't aware that at the bottom right of the "My Team" section was an "Expand Character Slot" option, this will expand the amount of characters you can have by 5, it will increase in price each time you buy it.It can be brought with either Gold or Ironite. '1. Event Crashes' During the newest event (10/10/19) my game kept on crashing and I couldn't do the dungeon. I solved the issue by only using ONE Eddie, no more, no Troopers. (Two allies and an Eddie work fine but multiple Eddies being selected crashes my game). '' I hope that these 10 things helped some people out, I wish I had known some of these things a lot earlier.'' Category:Blog posts